Untitled
by wh4ts3rn4m3
Summary: another story with my character, aidan. summary? idk. pairing are robxrae, starxspeedy, bbxterra, aqualadxoc, cyxbee. don't like it, don't read. rated t for language. i'm gonna try to make it entertaining.
1. Chapter 1

Ok I'm bored…that's why I'm doing this. So I'm going to write a story involving my character, Aidan, who I've tried to make as un-mary-sue ish as humanly possible. But yeah. I'm switching some pairings around this time, just to mix it up. If you don't like it, then don't read it. Ok so, RobxRae, BBxTerra, StarxSpeedy, CyxBee, AqualadxOC, maybe I'll throw in some others, but maybe not. Anyway, I guess I'll just start and see where it goes from there, since I'm not a big fan of planning. thumbs up But yeah, no flames. I'm trying.

Chapter 1

Robin and the rest of the teen titans sat on the large u shaped couch in their living room. Raven sat with her eyes closed in deep thought. They had finally discovered a way to bring Terra back, and it's success would depend on Raven. She knew she had to do it, for Beast Boy's sake, even though she had never been a big fan of Terra. He had been very depressed since Terra was turned into stone, and his friends would do anything they could to bring her back.

The entire team was sort of distant from each other. It had been a month since Starfire and Robin had broken up, so the entire team was sort of awkward and out of sync, especially while fighting. The only one that was remotely normal was Cyborg, and even he was somewhat affected by Terra's "death" and Robin and Starfire's breakup. Raven was just as she always was, quiet and unemotional, but she knew that bringing Terra back would help out the entire team.

"Raven," Robin said, "are you ready?" Raven nodded and the team followed their leader out the door and into the Cyborg's car.

They approached Terra's resting place. Beast Boy took a deep breath when he saw Terra. Robin put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Raven took a deep breath also, and approached Terra. She slowly levitated into her mediation position and began saying the incantation very loudly and clearly. The other members of the team watched without breathing. All of a sudden, there was a flash of light, and the two, now unconscious, girls levitated off the ground. A blinding flash of light appeared and then vanished. Both girls were lying on the ground limply.

Beast Boy rushed over to Terra and lifted her head off the ground. Her eyelids fluttered, and her eyes opened.

"Hey," she said with a grin.

Beast Boy said nothing, just hugged her. Terra laughed and weakly hugged him back.

Meanwhile, Robin had run over to where Raven was lying, and placed her head on his lap.

She groaned and opened her eyes. "Ow, did it work?" she asked him.

"Yeah," Robin said, smiling at her. "It worked." He helped Raven up from the ground and the two stood looking at Beast Boy and Terra, still holding each other in a tight embrace.

Back at the tower…

The six teen titans once again sat on their couch. It was much more joyful this time, Terra had everyone laughing. She even walked up to Raven, hugged her, thanked her, and apologized for never really being her friend.

"Can we start fresh?" Terra asked her.

"Sure, Terra," Raven responded.

"Thanks, Rae."

Beast Boy was in a significantly better mood than he was earlier that day. Starfire and Robin were now on better terms, and agreed to be friends. Just as Raven had thought, bringing Terra back would definitely bring the team closer together.

The radar in their living room went off.

"Titans, trouble."

The team rushed to the spot of the danger. However, when they got there, all they saw was a very short, and too thin red-haired girl shouting, "Yeah, you'd better run!" A nearby car was on fire.

"Oh, shit," the girl said. She put up her hand and the flames came off the car and into her palm. She juggled the fire for a minute or so, and then closed her fist, and it vanished.

The girl looked up to see the six team members staring at her. She smiled.

"Hey," she said as she waved to them.

Robin approached her, and the rest of the team followed.

"Hey, I'm Robin, and we're…" he started.

The girl laughed, "I know who you are. The teen titans, right?"

"Right," Robin smiled.

"I'm Aidan," the red head said, holding out a hand.

Robin shook her hand.

"So, you control fire?" he asked.

Aidan nodded. "Uh, yeah something like that."

Terra approached her. "Hey, I'm Terra."

Aidan shook her hand also. "Nice to meet you."

"Hello friend, I am called Starfire!" Starfire said as she ran up to the tiny girl and lifted off of the ground when she gave her a hug.

"Hi," Aidan said, struggling to breath.

After the rest of the team had introduced themselves, they stood there and talked casually for a little while. Terra and Aidan seemed to have much in common, as did Raven and Aidan.

"Well, I gotta split, I'll see you kids later," Aidan said after a while.

"Alright, nice meeting you Aidan," Robin said. Aidan nodded to him and the rest of the team. She took a couple steps back, saluted them, and then lifted off of the ground like a rocket with a burst of fire.

Mmmkay, so there is chapter 1. Tell me what you think, no flames please, I'm trying. This is only like my second story. Pleeease review, and I shall love you forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I got a total of one review so far. Thank you moon shadow! So here ya go. 'Tis chapter 2.

Chapter 2 and what not

The three titans girls sat in Terra's room late at night. Raven had reluctantly joined Starfire and Terra after they begged her for fifteen minutes straight. Starfire was playing with Terra's long, blonde hair, and they were all casually chatting.

"So," Terra began, "What did I miss?" Starfire turned slightly red and looked down.

"Raven? Would you do the explaining to Terra?" she asked the cloaked girl.

Raven shrugged. "Her and Robin were going out for about a year, and they broke up about a month ago."

Terra's eyes got very wide. "Whoa." Starfire sighed.

"We decided that we would be better as friends rather than as the boyfriend and the girlfriend," Starfire said.

"Huh. Wasn't expecting that," Terra stated.

"And are you and Beast Boy the boyfriend and the girlfriend now?" Starfire asked more cheerfully.

Terra chuckled and blushed a little bit. "No, well, I mean…I like him." She shrugged.

Raven grinned a little at this and spoke up for the first time. "He likes you too."

Terra raised her eyebrows. "Why do you say that?"

The tower shook as they heard a loud explosion coming from down-town. Raven's communicator beeped and she answered it.

"Raven. Get Starfire and Terra, we have trouble," Robin's voice said.

"Ok," Raven said in monotone. She snapped the communicator shut and sighed.

"We gotta go," she told her fellow female titans.

As the six titans rushed to the site of the explosion they had heard earlier, they saw a somewhat familiar sight. Two figures were fighting in the distance; one, a very small girl with long, red hair, and the other, a large man wearing a mask.

"Slade," Robin said grimly, like he had done so many other times before.

Terra took several steps back, and stuttered. "N-n-no! I…I destroyed him!"

"He came back, Terra," Beast Boy told her.

"What?" Terra said. "That's impossible!"

They heard another loud crash, and turned around to see Aidan being thrown forcefully into a building by Slade, and falling limply to the ground.

"Titans! Go!" Robin shouted, and the team immediately responded, and ran after Slade. Terra hesitated, and then followed the team.

As the other titans were fighting, Raven happened to glance back at where Aidan was lying, and saw that she had not moved, and was still lying there face down. Raven flew over to her and kneeled beside the small girl. She rolled her over on her back, and then flew off again to help the team fight Slade.

Aidan regained consciousness, to see the man she was previously fighting battling six different people about her age. Even though her vision was blurry, she recognized them. Aidan weakly got on her feet, and ran towards the team. She shot a burst of fire from her palm, hitting Slade squarely in the stomach. The team turned around to see who had shot the flame, and saw Aidan. She smiled, and then collapsed again.

Aidan woke up in a bed with six faces surrounding her. Three of them were girls, one blonde, one redheaded, and one with purple hair. The other three were boys. One of them had green hair and skin, one was half metal, and the other had spiky hair and was wearing a mask.

"You alright there?" The masked boy asked her. The six people looked extremely worried.

"I'm ok," Aidan responded weakly, sitting up. Then she suddenly remembered. The blonde girl was Terra, the red head was Starfire, the purple haired girl was Raven, the green boy was Beast Boy, the metal boy was Cyborg, and the spiky haired boy was Robin. They were the team that she had met just the day before.

"Good," Robin said with a smile.

"You're hardcore, kiddo," Cyborg told her, lightly punching her in the arm. Aidan laughed weakly.

"So what happened?" she asked them.

"Well, we saw a fireball shooting past us and hitting Slade, and then we turned around to see you pass out," Terra told her. "We lost track of Slade after that." Raven added.

"Oh," Aidan said. "Sorry."

"Don't be, we're sort of surprised that you're alive," Robin told her.

"Yeah, you really got beat up back there," Beast Boy chimed in.

"Yes, and you did the butt kicking very well," Starfire said cheerfully.

Aidan laughed. "Thanks. Well, thanks for taking care of me. I'll see you kids around."

"You don't think you're leaving, do you?" Raven said.

"Uh, I don't have a choice, do I?" Aidan smiled.

"We'd like you to stay and help out the team. If you want to, that is," Robin said.

Aidan smiled again, "Sure. You're good people."

Mmmkay, so there is Chapter 2. Sorry if its kind of short, if it was any longer, it would've taken too long to write, and I don't have that much time now. So in the next few chapters, the Titans east are going to visit and what-not…and then we get into the fluffy stuff. Mwahahaha. Tell me what you think…no flames once again. R&R please.

Here's to the one person who reviewed Chapter 1…

Moon Shadow: Thanks, I never thought of Aidan being like rocket girl, but now that I think about it, they do have similarities. Thanks again for reviewing. thumbs up


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aidan had insisted that she felt fine, and after about an hour, Robin let her out of the medical bay.

"Alright, fine," Robin said, "You can room with Terra or Starfire tonight."

"She can room with me," Raven chimed in.

Robin gave Raven a somewhat odd look. "Or you can room with Raven…" he hesitated. Raven nodded.

"You guys wanna chill in my room before we go to bed?" Terra asked the other three girls.

"So, Aidan," Terra began, "Where are you from?"

Aidan sighed, "You mean originally?"

"Yeah."

"I was born in Ireland, but I only stayed there until I was about seven. Now I just sort of move around a lot, and here I am," Aidan shrugged.

"You look Irish," Terra pointed out.

Aidan nodded, "That's because I am."

The four girls sat in Terra's room and chatted casually for a while, and they eventually got into the subject of boys.

"So, you and Robin went out?" Aidan asked Starfire.

Starfire sighed, "Yes, we did the dating for a while, but then broke up."

"Who broke up with who?" Aidan asked.

"It was mutual," Raven said, chiming in.

"I see. And you and Beast boy are going out?" Aidan said, turning to Terra.

Terra laughed. "No, I like him though."

"I can tell," Aidan said. Terra blushed slightly.

"What about you?" Terra asked after an awkward silence, "Do you have a guy?"

"No," Aidan said immediately, as though she had never even thought about it. Terra and Starfire giggled a little bit at her suddenness in answering, and even Raven grinned a little bit.

"Anyway," Aidan said. "What about you, Raven?"  
"What about me?" Raven asked.

"You like anyone?"

Raven sat for a moment in deep thought. The first one that came to her mind was Robin. She thought about saying that she liked him for a bit, but realized she couldn't. No, she could never have him; it would hurt Starfire too much. Deep down, Raven knew that she liked him, and not just as a friend. Once she thought about it for that short amount of time, she knew that she truly loved him, but she could never have him.

"No," Raven responded, "There's no one." Aidan looked at her with her very large turquoise eyes. Raven looked back at her with her own violet eyes. Aidan knew that Raven was not being entirely truthful, she could see it. And Raven knew that she knew.

Raven led Aidan to her room after a few more minutes of chatting with Terra and Starfire.

"Well, here we are," Raven told her as she opened the door with her powers.

Aidan stepped inside the dark room and looked around. She smiled.

"This is sweet," she said quietly.

"Uh, thanks," Raven smiled back.

"Hey, Raven?"

"What?"  
"I know you weren't telling the truth back there in Terra's room," Aidan started. "And I know you don't know me very well…but you can tell me. I mean, I know it'll help to talk to someone and get it out there. I won't tell anyone; you can trust me." Aidan finished the last part with a trusting smile.

Raven sighed. "Thanks, Aidan."

Aidan smiled, and Raven sat down on the floor. Aidan joined her.

"So," the red-head began.

"So," the purple-haired girl answered.

"Who's the guy?" Aidan said with a grin. Raven grinned, and actually giggled for about two seconds.

Aidan laughed, "He must be cute." Raven nodded.

She sighed, "Its Robin." She finally spit out.

"Ah," Aidan said, understanding, "and you can't be with him because Starfire went out with him and they broke up recently, and it would hurt Starfire too much to see you with him."

Raven nodded. "How did you know?"

Aidan shrugged, "I'm good at guessing." Raven nodded again.

"So what do I do?" Raven said helplessly.

Aidan sighed. "All you can do is talk to Starfire, talk to Robin. Well, first of all, does he know you like him?"

"I don't know, I think he might."

"Want me to talk to him?" Aidan offered.

Raven shook her head, "No, I can handle it."

"Ok," Aidan said. "Well, it was mutual right? Them breaking up?"

Raven nodded.

"Then just give them both some time to cool off before Robin jumps into another relationship," Aidan advised. "Starfire will get over him. She'll find another boy; it won't be hard for her."

Raven nodded again. "I hate to say it, but I really envy her sometimes."

Aidan sighed. "Yeah, I can see that. You have no reason to, though. You're both so pretty; I'm really jealous." Aidan told her truthfully. Raven looked down and turned slightly red.

"Thanks, Aidan," Raven said. "But I don't see why you're jealous, look at you."

"What?"

"You're pretty much perfect."

"Hah, far from it, m'dear."

"But…you're so skinny…you're worse than Terra."

Aidan looked down at her very tiny and almost frail looking body. She had barely a spec of fat anywhere on her. Her ribs and other bones were quite visible through her jeans and black tank top. Aidan was exactly 5', and probably weighed about 85 pounds.

Aidan sighed.

"Why?"

"What?" Aidan asked.

"Why are you so skinny?" Raven asked, sounding slightly concerned.

Aidan smiled. "I was anorexic from the time I was nine up until this year."

Well, there is chapter 3. Hopefully you enjoyed. This story is mostly about Raven and Aidan, so yeah. Sorry if this chapter was kinda short, I just got back from New York (I live in Pittsburgh) so I can't write much more. Read and review please, no flames. I'm trying as hard as I can! Tell me what you think of Aidan so far.

Reviews time! Well, review…

Rena1987-Well, I tried to get into Raven's emotions a little bit more. Hopefully you enjoyed it, thanks so much for reviewing! Any suggestions would help me. Thanks again, buddy, you're the only person to review this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Weee finally got some reviews. So here ya go!

Le Chapter 4 –insert fancy french accent here- XD

"Aidan…" Raven started after Aidan confessing her secret to her.

Aidan shrugged.

"Why?" Raven asked.

The red-head sighed. "I have some self-esteem problems."

"No shit, Sherlock," Raven said sarcastically with a smirk.

Aidan let out a laugh, "Yeah most people could probably figure that one out, eh?"

The two girls laughed.

"You have NO reason to have this terrible of self-doubt," Raven said, not sounding quite like herself for a few seconds. Aidan raised an eyebrow.

"I've had some problems in the past."

"Like?"

Aidan shook her head, "I'll tell you some other time." Raven nodded.

"I understand…you're not alone," Raven said to her new friend. Aidan smiled.

"Thanks, Raven. That means a lot to me." The gem on Raven's cloak flashed red as an alarm went off. Aidan looked confused.

"What's going on?" She said worridly (I may have just made up a new word there…)

"Trouble," Raven said. A moment later, Robin's voice came through on Raven's communicator.

"Titans, trouble." Raven motioned for Aidan to follow her. The two girls got on their feet and rushed to the living room where the other five titans were.

"What's going on?" Raven said in monotone.

"Not sure," Robin said quickly. He ran to the door, and the others followed. He opened the large metal doors to reveal the Titans East standing in the doorway, all laughing hysterically.

"Priceless," Bumble Bee said with a smirk. Terra laughed.

"That was good, you guys."

Bumble bee gave her a strange look, "Who are you?"

Robin laughed, "That's Terra, we've told you about her."

Bumble Bee gasped. "T-Terra? The one BB never shuts up about?" Beast boy's green skinned reddened when she said that. Terra giggled. Bumble Bee ran up to her and hugged her. "Its good to finally meet you."

"You too," Terra beamed. The rest of the Titans East filed into the Titans' living room. Aidan attracted some strange looks.

"Who's the new kid?" Speedy smirked. Aidan grinned.

"That's Aidan," Robin told him. Speedy walked up to her and held out a hand.

"Name's Speedy," He greeted. Aidan shook his hand.

"I'm Aidan," she introduced herself.

"Whoa…" Speedy started. "Accent? Where are you from?"

Aidan laughed, "Ireland." Speedy's eyes widened.

"What are you doing over here?" he laughed.

Aqualad had also noticed the tiny red-haired girl who was now chatting with Speedy. He walked up to Beast Boy.

"Hey, Aquadude! What's up?" the changeling greeted.

"Not much, you?"

Beast Boy shrugged, "So, what do you think of Terra?" he grinned.

"She seems pretty cool, hey, who's that girl over there talking to Speedy?"

Beast Boy looked over. "That's Aidan, she's pretty cool. She has fire powers." Aqualad nodded.

"Kay thanks," he said as he walked away. Speedy had just walked off to get some food.

"Hi," Aqualad greeted the red-head.

"Heey," Aidan grinned.

"I'm Aqualad," he held out a hand.

"Aidan," she smiled and shook his hand.

"I heard you have fire powers."

"Uuuh, yeah," she said with a laugh. (A/N: almost typed an "lol" in there . gah I'm on aim too much)

"Care to demonstrate?" he asked with a grin.

"Uh, in here?" Aidan said sounding confused.

"We could go outside," Aqualad suggested.

"Ha-ha, yeah, don't wanna set the tower on fire," Aidan said.

The two walked outside.   
"I like the way you talk…you're not from around here, are you?" Aqualad said.

"Is it obvious?" Aidan asked, trying to hide her accent.

"Yes…but I like it," he grinned. Aidan blushed and grinned back.

"Why are we out here again?" she asked.

"Fire power demonstration," he told her.

"Oh, right." Aidan made a fist, and then slowly turned her hand over; a small fire was sitting on top of her palm.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Aqualad asked.

Aidan shook her head. "Nah."

She began to move her arms around and the flames surrounded her; she appeared to be dancing. Aqualad stood there with his jaw dropped as he watched her. The other Titans were now all gathered by the door, also watching Aidan. She had such control over the fire that it was unreal. She glanced over and saw Aqualad's dumbstruck face and laughed. The fire vanished as she waved her arms a final time. Several of the titans watching began to cheer. They all walked over.

"Aidan, that was awesome!" Terra said as she gave her a high five.

Aidan laughed again, "Thanks…I try."

"How long did it take you to get that good?" Robin asked.

Aidan shrugged. "I've been working on it pretty much my entire life."

"Dude! Sweet!" Beast Boy said as he too gave her a high five.

"Very impressive," Speedy grinned.

"Yes, I am much impressed!" Starfire exclaimed. The entire team was gathered around Aidan, except for Aqualad and Raven who stood back and observed.

"You can't keep your eyes off of her," Raven pointed out. Aqualad just starred.

Raven glanced at him and smirked.

"Huh?" he said a few seconds later. Raven shook her head.

5


	5. Chapter 5

Love at first Terra: wasn't trying to make anorexia seem like a good thing, was just trying to show more than Aidan doesn't have a reason to have low self-esteem. I appreciate the review though

Ronikins secret lover: thank ye for reviewing so much, I really appreciate it  keep reading please the "lol" thing amused me too lol XD ha!

WhiteStarBurst: Haha thanks for the review. Been kinda busy lately…well not really I've just been enjoying my summer XD. Well here's the update that you wanted. Enjoy.

Chapterizzle 5

The Titans East decided to stay at the Titans Tower for a week or so. Bumble Bee joined the other four girls in Terra's room that night.

"So, Aidan, how are you enjoying your stay?" Bee asked her.

Aidan laughed (A/N she laughs a lot, doesn't she…) "I like it, this is a nice place."

"Your powers are amazing," Terra stated. Aidan beamed.

"I try."

"I was most impressed," Starfire said.

"Thanks, Star," Aidan smiled. Raven nodded.

"Yeah…that…that was cool," she smiled quietly.

"Thanks," Aidan beamed more.

"Anyone else notice Aqualad gaping at her the whole time?" Bumble Bee smirked. Aidan blushed. The other three girls all nodded and grinned.

Aidan laughed, "I dunno, I just looked over and saw him standing there gaping." She shrugged. Starfire giggled.

"I think Aqualad may be having the "crush" on Aidan." Aidan chuckled and turned a deeper shade of red so that she almost matched her hair. Aidan sighed.

Bumble Bee grinned. "What do you think of him?"

Aidan raised her eyebrows. "Uh…well he's…Ok he's flat out sexy." She finished with a laugh and blushed even more. The other girls laughed.

"Gotta agree with her on that one," Terra said. The other three girls nodded in agreement. Aidan chuckled.

"So what about you, Raven?" Bumble Bee said, turning in the cloaked girl's direction.

Raven looked up, "What?"

"Anyone you like?"

"Oh," Raven stopped. "Not really." She finished quickly.

Bumble Bee raised an eyebrow. "C'mon, you can tell us."

Raven looked at Starfire. Starfire giggled and waved. Raven let out a light chuckle.

"Ok…well…sort of…" Raven said quietly.

"Okaaay, who's the guy?" Terra asked with a grin.

"Um…" Raven glanced at Starfire again. Earlier that day, she and Raven had discussed Raven's new crush on Robin, and just as Raven had thought, Starfire was perfectly okay with it. She even told Raven that she also had a new crush.

"It's…Robin…" Raven hesitated and then blushed nearly as deeply as Aidan had. Starfire and Aidan both grinned. Terra and Bumble Bee starred at Raven with their mouths open and then squealed loudly. Raven covered her face with a pale hand and grinned. The two red-heads both giggled.

"I knew it!" Terra yelled happily as she pointed at Raven. The blonde girl clapped her hands together a few times and then tackled Raven with a hug.

"Ow…"

"That's cute, Rae," Terra smiled.

"Thanks?" Raven smiled back. Bumble Bee gave her the thumbs up and Raven blushed.

"Well now that we're on the subject…Starfire? Anyone you like?" Terra asked her. Starfire let out a girly giggle and nodded.

"Whooooo?" Bumble Bee asked. Starfire giggled again.

"Speedy." She said. Bumble Bee grinned.

"Yeah I saw that one coming," she said. Raven and Starfire exchanged glances and grinned at each other. Raven's communicator went off. She picked it up.

"Yeah, Robin?" She said, trying to conceal a grin.

Robin sighed. "The guys were wondering if you girls wanted to come down and play…spin the bottle." He mumbled the last part. Several of the girls giggled.

"Uuh…" Raven started.

"They said if you don't want to do that we can play truth or dare," Robin added.

"We'll go with the latter," Raven said quickly. Some of the girls let out an "Aww" in disappointment. They all laughed.

"We'll be right down." Raven told him. Robin nodded and then hung up.

3


	6. Chapter 6

Wewt! Reviews!

DuplicatePenNameHere: Good change of name in my opinion, easier to remember x. Heheh trust me I have some fun ideas for this chapter wink wink nudge nudge lol. Nothing toooo inappropriate though. Enjoy.

WhiteStarBurst: I agree, those are good games. Idk though I don't think guys talk as much as us girls do…we're much more open x Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy the chapter.

Loveatfirstterra: Hehe your review made me chuckle. She is a little bit too perfect I guess, but I wasn't really planning on making her an evil mastermind. That would be a fun twist though, wouldn't it?

Chapter 6

So after about ten minutes of more casual chatting, the five girls walked down to the living room to join the boys. The four other than Raven were extremely giggly, and even Raven sported a grin. They arrived in the living room to see all of the guys sitting on the giant u-shaped couch. They looked up to see the girls looking at them and motioned for them to sit down.

"So…" Beast Boy started with a grin, "No spin the bottle?" he asked Terra, who giggled and blushed.

"Maybe later," Bumble Bee said, winking at Beast Boy. All of the girls had gotten situated on the couch by now.

"So, you guys wanna play truth or dare?" Speedy asked them. Raven rolled her eyes, but secretly she wanted to. The other four nodded, and Aidan looked over and grinned at Raven, who blushed and smiled. Some of the boys exchanged confused looks, and the shrugged.

"Ok…who starts?" Terra chimed in.

Robin shrugged.

"You're the team leader, why don't you start?" Bee suggested.

"You're a team leader too," Robin stated. Bee shrugged. (A/N: got sick of typing Bumble Bee, I'm abbreviating x) "Ladies first." He added. Bee sighed.

"Ok fine…uuuh…Speedy, truth or dare?"

Speedy grinned, "Dare." Bee pondered. (A/N: I love that word ) Starfire giggled.

"I dare you…to pick truth," Bee said with a laugh.

"What the-you can't-uuugh, fine, truth," Speedy said reluctantly. Bee laughed again.

"Mwahaha, my plan is working!" She said. The other girls laughed. "Who do you like?" Bee finished with a completely straight face. Speedy's jaw dropped as he began to stammer.

"Uh…pass?" he blushed.

"Nope, no passing," Aidan said, chiming in. Speedy grumbled.

"Oh c'mon, you can tell us. Is she in the room?" Terra asked. Speedy nodded slowly and blushed more.

"Does her name start with an 'S' and end in a 'tarfire'?" Aidan laughed. Speedy grinned shyly and nodded once more. Starfire blushed and giggled.

"I-I like you too," she beamed. (Hokay that's one couple out of the way…this is gonna be a long chapter ) Speedy smiled at her and they both blushed.

"Speedy," Bee interrupted their little Kodak moment, "You're turn."

"Wha-oh. Ok. Uh…Robin," Speedy grinned at him. "Truth or dare." Robin grumbled.

"Truth," he mumbled.

"Who…do you like?" Speedy asked. Robin blushed, and Raven noticed how cute and shy he was.

"Ok," Terra said chiming in, "This is the only thing we're going to be asking eachother so why don't we just go around and say who we like?" Several of the others laughed.

"That works," Robin said. "Uh…" he took a deep breath. "Raven." He said quietly, looking at her and smiling cutely. Raven blushed under her hood. She looked at him and smiled back.

"Raven," Aidan said, "Might as well tell him, we're going to get to you eventually." Raven blushed. She looked at Robin.

Imitating Starfire, she said, "I like you too." Aidan smiled.

"Cyborg, you're up," Robin said, still grinning.

"Bee," he said quickly, without a trace of embarrassment. Bee laughed.

"You too, Sparky," she smiled at him.

"BB, your turn."

"I—" he started. He then got up off of the couch and walked towards Terra. She looked at him and smiled. He looked at her for a few seconds.

"I—ah screw it," he said as he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her. Terra giggled and kissed him back.

"That's one way of saying it," Aidan said, looking surprised and laughing.

"Aquadude, you're turn," Beast Boy said once him and Terra had broken apart. He opened his mouth to speak, just as the alarms went off.

"That'll have to wait, Titans, trouble!" Robin said, still wearing a grin. Aqualad and Aidan looked at each other. She smiled, and then motioned for him to come with her and the rest of the team.

Hokay. That was chapter 6. Sorry if my chapters are a little short. Its 12 o'clock, and I can't write anymore. Hope you liked it x

4


	7. Chapter 7

Loveatfirstterra: ha-ha calm down, its Aidan, I just felt like putting in some suspense, and it was getting late. So yeah. But don't worry, It's Aidan. I don't like awkwardness.

WhiteStarBurst: Omg…You're comparing my story to skittles! tears of joy Thank you! Hehe

Chapter 7

The eleven titans ran out the door, most of them still in their pajamas. They either piled into the T-car or took off into the air.

"Its coming from down town," Robin said into his communicator from his motorcycle. Cyborg nodded and followed him. The girls, who were all flying, got the message and also followed Robin.

Robin stopped his bike when they got to their destination, and Cyborg parked the T-car. Terra jumped off of the rock that she was riding and stood by Beast Boy, who had just morphed back from his pterodactyl form. The rest of the girls stayed in the air, looking around for their enemy.

"Slade!" Robin said angrily, running towards the villain. Terra gasped, and got on another rock and followed him. The rest of the titans followed suit and ran towards Slade.

"Titans, go!" Robin commanded. And just like that all of the Titans charged towards the infamous villain, different powers and weapons flying everywhere, but Slade had a target, and nobody could catch him. He jetted towards Aidan, grabbed her by the shoulders and shoved her against a building. Aidan cringed, her normally turquoise eyes glowed red with anger.

"Get off me," she said through gritted teeth.

"I thought we had a deal, dear child," Slade said, sounding bored.

"I didn't agree to anything, get off before-"

"Before what? What can a mere child such as yourself do to harm me?" Aidan's glowing eyes shot a burst of fire in his face and he dropped her. Aidan fell to the ground, her eyes still red. Slade growled angrily and charged towards the tiny girl. Aidan burst into flames and ascended into the air. A burst of fire coming from Slade hit her, causing her to fall to the ground. She landed limply on top of a car, and then slid off the top and fell to the ground.

Aqualad heard a loud crash, and spun around quickly to see a small, red-haired girl crash violently onto the top of a car. He gasped and ran towards her.

"Aidan!" He slid to stop as he sprinted towards the car. Aidan was on the ground by now. He kneeled beside her and turned her over so she lie on her back. "Aidan?" Her eyes were closed. Aqualad spotted a fire-hydrant, and controlled the water so it sprayed her face, hoping that it would wake her up. Aidan's face twitched, but she didn't open her eyes. Aqualad sighed in relief; at least he knew she was alive. A burst of fire came at him and knocked him over.

He shook his head as he looked up to see Slade standing over Aidan's limp form. Several of the other Titans, who ran there because they heard the crash, charged towards Slade, attacking him. Robin managed to knock him off of his feet, and the Titans gathered around Aidan. Aqualad quickly got on his feet and joined them. Terra looked scared.

"Is she ok?" she asked.

Aqualad chimed in, "I splashed some water in her face, and she twitched, so I think she's-"His sentence was interrupted when Slade charged the team once again, knocking the titans away from their fallen teammate. The other Team members that weren't gathered around Aidan before now joined the team in attacking Slade.

"Titans, go! …again?" Robin finished his sentence hesitantly. He shrugged and then charged towards Slade.

Aidan woke up to see the Teen Titans and the Titans East fighting Slade with all of their might. She sat up, brushed herself off and then ascended into the air again, first bursting into flame.

Aqualad saw a fireball fly past his face and hit Slade in the stomach, knocking him onto his back. He turned around, and smiled at Aidan, who smiled back. She got a startled look on her face all of a sudden, and then rushed up to Aqualad and tackled him, as Slade was charging towards him.

"Whoa…thanks Aidan," he said to her, who was now lying on top of him. She blushed and grinned.

"Anytime," she slapped him lightly on the face and got off of him. Aidan helped Aqualad to his feet and they charged towards Slade together.

In the end, Slade got away of course, and the Titans returned to the Tower. Aidan was in the medical bay again, even though she insisted that she was fine.

"Aidan, you're skinny enough for me to tell that you have a few cracked ribs even without doing an x-ray, you're staying!" Cyborg commanded, and then punched her lightly in the arm. She laughed.

"Ok fine!" She said as she crossed her arms, laughing again. Cyborg shook his head at her and walked out, as Aqualad walked in.

Aidan smiled when she saw him, "Hey."

Aqualad nodded at her and grinned. He sat down on the side of her bed.

"How're you feeling?"

"Ya know what, I'm feeling pretty damn good," Aidan grinned back.

"Really?" Aqualad said, grinning even more. Aidan nodded, and smiled.

"So…how's life?" she asked.

He nodded, "Good, you?"

"Prettttyyy good," she said, giving him the thumbs up. Aidan bit her lip as she smiled at him. He smiled back.

"Well since I didn't get to tell you before…" Aqualad hesitated.

Aidan smiled.

"I…I really like you, Aidan," he smiled. Aidan laughed.

"I like you too."

"Oh, really?" Aqualad said with a grin. Aidan blushed and nodded.

"That's good to know," Aqualad said as he leaned towards her.

"Oh really?" Aidan said.

"Mmhmm," Aqualad said as he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Aha!" a voice said as Aqualad and Aidan broke apart. They turned to see Bumble Bee and Cyborg standing in the doorway laughing.

"Alright, we'll leave you kids alone," Bee said, winking at Aqualad. He grinned. Cyborg grinned at them as he closed the door. Aidan laughed. Aqualad turned and looked at her. They stared into each others' eyes for a few seconds, and then kissed again.

Hokay, there's chapter 7. This is not over, kids. But I could use some suggestions. I'm going to do more with Slade I think, but I'm not really sure what. So yeah. Any suggestions will be appreciated. Hope you liked it. 


	8. Chapter 8

Wee Chapter 8! (This is the longest story I've ever written)

Raven walked through the halls of Titans Tower in a very good mood. When she walked past the medical bay she happened to glance in to see Aqualad and Aidan lying side by side on the same bed, holding hands, and sleeping. Raven grinned at the cuteness of the site. She walked around for a little more until she heard a voice.

"Raven?" Raven turned around to see Robin standing behind her. He grinned.

"Hi Robin," Raven smiled. Robin nodded at her.

He approached her. "Uh…" he said nervously. Raven blushed; Robin did too. He smiled nervously. Raven blinked.

"Uh," Raven started. She giggled quietly; Robin stepped closer. He stared into her eyes. Raven slowly raised a hand to his masked face. He twitched, but didn't stop her. She put her hands on the sides of his mask and lifted it off. Robin blinked his eyes. They were the most brilliant color of blue Raven had ever seen. The two smiled at each other. Robin put his hands on her waist, and leaned in. Raven blushed. Robin grinned, and then pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her.

Their perfect first kiss moment was cut short when all of the alarms in the tower went off. Raven and Robin broke apart abruptly. Raven stared at him, looking startled. Robin hurriedly put his mask back on.

"Get the others," He said. Raven nodded and disappeared through the floor, which was overtop of the medical bay.

"Aidan, Aqualad, come on we have to-"Raven stopped. She looked around. The couple was nowhere to be seen. Raven quickly pulled out her communicator.

"Robin!"

"Raven? What's wrong?"

"Aidan and Aqualad are gone."

"What!"

"AIDAN AND AQUALAD ARE GONE!" Raven yelled.

Aidan woke up with a groan. As she opened her eyes, she realized that she was no longer in Titans Tower. She sat up quickly, as she tried to get on her feet, she stumbled and fell over.

"Oof," Aidan muttered as she landed on the ground with a small thud.

"Aidan!" a familiar voice said. She turned her head to see Aqualad standing about ten feet away from her. He was leaning on what looked like a glass wall. Aidan hurriedly got onto her feet and rushed towards him. She was stopped by the glass wall that separated their cells. She put her hands on the wall, matching his.

"Hi…" she started.

"You ok?" He asked, sounding concerned.

"Yeah…are you?"

Aqualad nodded grimly.

"Where are we?" Aidan asked. She heard footsteps coming from behind her. She turned her head to see a dark figure approaching her. Aidan armed herself with a ball of fire in her fist. Her eyes glowed red.

"Silly girl…you actually think you could put up a fight against me?" The dark, monotone voice said.

"Sl-Slade!" Aidan stuttered, her eyes glowing furiously. Aqualad gritted his teeth.

Slade sighed. "Even if you could…it wouldn't do any good. Not when I have this." He held up a small remote control.

"You see…this controls your little boyfriend here's cell."  
Aidan's eyes returned to their normal shade of turquoise and widened. Her mouth opened as she stared at him in shock.

"Ah, I have your attention now," Slade said. "You see this button here? It releases a very deadly gas into his cell, and if you don't do as I say…I will be forced to push it." Aidan gasped.

"Aidan," Aqualad said through the glass, "don't listen to him. Don't do anything he says."

"I'm not going to let you die," Aidan said strongly.

Aqualad shook his head, "Don't do as he says…I'm serious."

"Aqualad…" Aidan started.

"Oh as much as I hate to break up this lovely little moment here…I have no choice. You WILL do as I say, girl. Or Aqualad dies," Slade said.

"Aidan, no," Aqualad says. Aidan turned to look at him. She bit her lip, and tears welled in her large eyes. She took a deep breath, and a brave expression appeared on her pale face.

"What do you want?" She said as she turned to Slade.

Ok Reviews time.

WhiteStarBurst: I really appreciate the reviewing. And now Campbell's soup! tears of joy OMG I love you! Marry me! Lol

DuplicatePenNameHere: Ha-ha it's funny, a while ago before I started this story that was actually my idea! But I shall give ye credit for reminding me about it Much love. Keep reading and reviewing.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9. Fwee I'm on a roll!

The rest of the titans minus Aqualad and Aidan were sitting together on the u-shaped couch that was the center piece of their high-tech living room. Nobody was talking, they all just sat, worried about their two missing teammates. After searching the entire tower several times, they had given up hope that they were still in the tower.

Robin sat with his arms crossed next to Raven, who sat with her legs crossed, trying desperately to meditate. Her face was scrunched up and contorted in concentration. She sighed loudly and unwrapped her legs. She mimicked Robin and sat with her arms crossed.

A loud explosion came from downtown, and several of the titans jumped in surprise.

"Aidan!" Raven exclaimed. The team members' faces developed hopeful looks as they piled into the t-car or took off into the air.

They had reached their destination, and Raven's prediction was right; Aidan was there. The tiny red-head stood solemnly, looking at the ground, surrounded by flames.

"Aidan! What are you doing?" Robin yelled. Aidan slowly lifted her head up; her eyes glowed red. Terra gulped; she recognized the expression on Aidan's face. It was the same expression that Terra wore when Slade had gained complete control over her.

"Run," Aidan said quietly, looking at the team.

"What?" Robin said.

"Run!" Aidan yelled, as her arm thrust forward and threw a fistful of fire at them.

"Aidan, stop!" Terra yelled. "You can fight it!"

"You don't understand!" Aidan yelled back.

"Yes I do," Terra yelled, jumping on a rock and riding towards the red-head. She jumped off of it and tackled Aidan. Terra grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her.

"You can fight it, Aidan. You have to!" She said. Aidan's eyes, now their normal color, teared.

"Terra…" she started. "I…he has Aqualad." Terra's blue eyes widened.

"He…what?" she said in disbelief. Terra shook her head. "I understand." Terra nodded bravely. "But listen to me. You have to fight back." Aidan nodded back. She winked at her quickly.

"I…ooooh," Terra said, understanding what Aidan had in mind completely. Aidan grinned, and then shot a burst of fire at Terra from her eyes. Terra blasted back, but Aidan controlled the fire so that Terra didn't get badly hurt.

_Back at the Tower…_

Terra was explaining Aidan's plot to the rest of the team.

"She luring him into a false sense of security…this chick's tough, I can tell," she started, standing in front of the couch with her arms crossed. "I know she can take Slade down…she just needs to wait for the right moment. She needs to make him trust her. And by attacking us, that's what she's doing." Terra explained. Robin nodded grimly.

"I understand," he said. The rest of the team nodded in agreement. "So when she attacks us, don't hold back, team. We need it to be convincing."

"I don't wanna hurt her!" Beast Boy chimed in.

Raven smirked, "You know she could kick your ass any day." Beast Boy laughed nervously and then looked down.

"Yeah I know," he said sadly.

Some of the team chuckled quietly.

"I just hope she's ok…Aqualad too," Speedy chimed in. He was sitting with his arm around Starfire, who was starring sadly at the ground.

"They will be…I promise," Robin said. Bumble Bee nodded.

"I don't know Aidan very well…but she seems smart enough, I'm sure she knows what she's doing. And honestly…she kicks ass," Bee said. Raven and Terra smirked.

"She is good," Terra said, sounding slightly jealous. Raven nodded.

"Whenever all this is over with, she should definitely join the team," Robin said. "I was going to ask her to join tonight actually." He finished, sounding sad. Raven looked at him with sympathy and put a hand on his shoulder.

Cyborg was pacing the living room.

"I just hope she knows what she's dealing with," he said, shaking his head.

"She does…she's smart. I just hope Slade knows what he's dealing with," Terra said bravely. Robin smirked. "If I can take him down, she can do it twice as easily." The blonde finished, plopping down on the couch next to BB. He grinned and put his arm around her shoulders. Terra sighed and rested her head on his shoulder.

"She'll be fine," Raven said, sounding certain.

"But what about Aqualad?" Starfire said, speaking at last.

"He'll be ok…I hope," Bee said, with a grim expression.

Without any warning, a fireball flew through one of the giant glass windows of the Titans' living room, causing the team to jump up in surprise and arm themselves with either weapons or powers.

"Aidan…" Raven whispered. Sure enough, there she was. Aidan looked terrified at what she had just done.

"Guys…I'm really sorry about this…"

"We understand," Robin told her. He raised the side of his mouth and winked at her. Aidan's eyebrows rose, and then she smirked and winked back. As the living room slowly caught fire, the titans and Aidan worked as hard as they could to put up a convincing fight scene. Slade's voice came through on Aidan's new communicator.

"What are you doing! Finish them!" he commanded.

"I can't!" Aidan said helplessly, putting up a very good act, "There's too many of them! I'm outnumbered!" She hid in a corner while she said this.

"I gave you an order!" He said, now right behind her, holding up the remote that controlled whether Aqualad lived or died. Aidan jumped at seeing him.

"I-I'm trying!" She said.

"You're not trying nearly hard enough!" He yelled, grabbing her by the shoulders and slamming her against the wall.

Aidan's eyes glowed red with fury.

"I don't take orders from you…not anymore," she said angrily.

Slade's eyes widened. He threw her on the ground and pulled out the remote.

"We had a deal, and you just broke your end of it," he said in monotone, pushing the button that released the deadly gas.

"No!" Aidan yelled, jumping forward onto Slade, knocking him over. The remote landed about ten feet away from him, landing on the ground with a small thud. Robin saw this and lunged forward to grab it. Aidan was furious.

"She's kicking his ass," Cyborg said, in disbelief.

"Woot! Go Aidan!" Bumble Bee said, cheering her on.

Aidan shot a ball of fire at Slade, hitting him squarely in the stomach, knocking him through the glass of one of the windows. She leaned over to see him fall into the ocean with a large splash. Aidan gathered up the flames that were still burning in the living room. Once the fire was gone, Aidan collapsed on the ground in tears. Robin rushed towards her.

"Aidan, its ok, I got the remote…whatever it does…" Robin said, trying to calm her down.

"N-no!" She started, "It's too late…" Aidan sniffed and wiped the tears off her face with the back of her hand.

"Aidan, what does this remote do?" Robin asked calmly.

Aidan just looked at him, and then sobbed into her hands. Robin put a hand on her shoulder, and looked at her sadly. The rest of the team watched from behind, looking at the two of them miserably. A thud sounded on the door, and then again. Robin and Aidan and the rest of the team turned around. They heard another thud, slightly louder. Aidan got up immediately and opened the door, Aqualad collapsed through it, coughing. Aidan screamed and in an attempt to catch him, collapsed on the ground with him, his head on her lap.

She hugged him and looked at the team in disbelief. The rest of them had rushed over to see if he was alright.

"Aqualad?" Aidan said quietly, shaking his shoulder gently. He groaned, and sat up to look at her. Aidan's eyes widened as she smiled. She put her hands on his shoulders to keep him from falling over.

"Hey," he said weakly. Aidan squealed and then hugged him again. Aqualad laughed quietly and hugged her.

"You ok?" she asked, still holding him in a tight embrace.

"Yeah…are you?"

"I-I'm wonderful," Aidan said. Cyborg chuckled.

"Ok…let's get you two lovebirds to the medical bay," he said with a grin. Aidan paid no attention to him and continued to hold onto Aqualad. She giggled.

"How did you get out?" She asked him, breaking their hug and looking into his eyes.

Aqualad laughed, "It wasn't hard at all. There was a drain on the floor, I just broke it and the pressure of the water collapsed the walls." He shrugged. Aidan laughed, and hugged him again. Bumble Bee sighed loudly.

"Come on you two, get a room, children," she said with a smirk.

"…..no," Aqualad said, wrapping his arms around Aidan, embracing her with a deep and passionate kiss, ignoring the wolf whistles from Beast Boy.

This is not over…at least not for now. Suggestions please would be very helpful. I think I'm just going to make Slade be obnoxious and keep coming back but Idk. So anything you might have to say will be appreciated. Much love.

Reviewsies!

SBSPFreak1297: Hey thanks for the review. this is awesome, a lot of ppl seem to like my story. It makes me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

WhiteStarBurst: F-FROSTED FLAKES! I-I'm amazed. Only you need the grrrrrrr-eat! Kinda thing lol. Keep reviewing please. Much love.

DuplicatePenNameHere: Hahah I used your idea after all! I directly quoted it from your one review. Hehehe. And no, I'm not telepathic, though I wish I was lol. You give good suggestions, btw, so I could use s'more of those, heh.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 (FLUFF WARNING! –sirens blair- WEE WOO WEE WOO WEE WOO) I'm just

going to put in little bits and segments for each couple, so it's going to be pretty damn fluffy.

(Keep in mind this all takes place at the same time, which is like past midnight-ish)

* * *

Speedy sat on the bed of one of the many guest bedrooms. He heard a few quiet footsteps.

"Speedy?" he heard a quiet girl's voice say. He turned around to see Starfire standing there with her arms behind her back, looking at the floor, and digging her foot into the ground.

"Hey Star," he grinned. Starfire smiled shyly back. "Come sit down." He offered. Starfire's emerald green eyes widened, and then she walked over to sit next to Speedy.

"I…" she started. Speedy grinned.

"You're wondering if I really like you?" he said. The alien nodded bashfully, turning almost as red as her hair. Speedy laughed. He put a hand under her chin and lifted it up. "I really like you Starfire." Starfire giggled and blushed, turning an even deeper shade of red. He smiled at her, his face now only inches away from hers.

"I rea-"her sentence was cut short by Speedy, who leaned in the additional few inches and pulled her into a kiss.

* * *

Raven levitated in mid-air in her dark bedroom, meditating. A knock on the door interrupted her concentration. She groaned.

"Raven?" she heard Robin's voice and smiled. She unwrapped her legs from the lotus position and walked over to the door, and opened it with her powers, and Robin stood there, smiling nervously.

"Hi Robin," Raven said with a smile.

As Robin looked at her for these brief moments, he realized how beautiful she was, and how much he truly loved her. From her unique paleness and her soft, straight purple hair, Robin stood there, just starring at her, realizing that he loved this girl with all of his heart.

Raven noticed Robin's starring, and practically drooling over her, and blushed and turned her head, feeling awkward.

"No, Raven…" he said, walking towards her. She backed into her room, smiling shyly at him. Robin grinned back. He looked around for a moment.

"Uh...interesting place you've got here," he grinned. Raven shrugged.

"It works," she said. Robin nodded, grinning widely. Raven blushed underneath her hood, which she had just pulled over her head. Robin smiled and approached her. He put a hand up and gently lifted the hood off of her. Raven smiled back and took Robin's mask off of his face. The two looked at each other, Raven's violet eyes matching Robin's blue ones. Raven sighed.

"Robin…" she started.

"Raven," he said. Raven smiled. She opened her mouth to speak, and then shut it, not knowing how to admit how she truly felt about the boy wonder. Instead she just smiled at him, and put her arms around his neck and kissed him, hoping that he would get the message.

They finally broke apart, and the two starred into each others' eyes once again.

Robin looked at Raven, smiling. She blushed and smiled back.

"I love you too," he said.

* * *

Beast Boy lay on his bed, his hands behind his head, looking at his ceiling. He happened to glance out his window to see his favorite super-powered blonde girl riding on a rock. He sighed as he hopped off of his bed and sat by the window, leaning his head on his hand, and just watched her. She had gotten so much better since she had returned from her stone prison. He sighed again.

Beast boy quickly opened his window and leaned out of it.

"Terra! Hey Terra!" he yelled. She turned around violently and fell off of her rock, screaming. "Shit!" BB yelled as he jumped out of his window, morphing into a pterodactyl. He flew quickly and caught her right before she hit the ground. He landed, allowing Terra to get off of him and step onto the ground. BB morphed back into his green human form and rushed over to her, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Terra? Are you alright?" he asked, sounding very concerned. Terra stood there and shook with laughter.

"You gotta not do that," she said, finding a moment where she wasn't laughing hysterically.

Beast boy chuckled, "Sorry about that…" Terra threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug, still laughing.

"It's not funny! You could've gotten hurt!" BB said, sounding shocked. Terra giggled. BB sighed. "You're ok, then?" he asked. Terra nodded, still giggling.

"I'm fine," she said. He pulled away from her hug, smiling at her. He shook his head.

"You scared me," BB said, his green eyes widening with concern. Terra's blue eyes widened also.

"Sorry," she said, smiling slightly. BB sighed, and then smiled at her, while he put his hands on the sides of her waist. Terra giggled.

"'Tard…you're cute," she said, playing with his hair.

"Terra, you're amazing," BB said before he wrapped his arms around her waist tighter and kissed her.

* * *

Bumble Bee and Cyborg occupied the couch in the titans' living room.

"You know, I've always liked you, Sparky," she smiled at him. Cyborg grinned.

"Why do you always call me that?"

Bee shrugged. "I like it." She grinned at him. He shook his head and punched her lightly in the arm.

"Ow!" she yelled, tackling him. The two got into a friendly battle until they eventually found themselves on the floor, Cyborg on top of Bee.

"Ow…you're fat," she told him.

"Ok fine," he said, rolling over so that she was on top of him. Bee laughed.

"That works," she said as she stared at him, resting her head in her hands, her elbows on his chest. Cyborg chuckled. He reached up and squeezed her in the sides so that she screamed and fell off of him.

"You-"Bee started. She was cut off when Cyborg sat up and leaned in quickly to kiss her. Bee closed her eyes after a second, realizing what was going on.

The couple broke apart, and Bee bit her lip, and then smiled.

"I was wondering when you were going to do that," she told him. Cyborg laughed.

"Am I that predictable?" he chuckled. Bee grinned.

"Yeah, pretty much," she said, smirking at him.

"Really?" he said. Bee titled her head slightly and gave him a skeptical look. He laughed, and then began to tickle her. Bee screamed again and then curled up into a ball on the floor, laughing.

"N-no…no more…stop," she whimpered. Cyborg lied down on the floor next to her. Bee caught her breath and looked at him, trying not to laugh. Cyborg grinned at her, and Bee broke out into a laughing fit.

"I love you," she said, laughing hysterically.

"You too, Bee," he said, leaning in to kiss her again.

* * *

Aidan and Aqualad sat next to each other on the roof of titans' tower. It was past midnight. Nothing was said; they simply sat there for a while, starring at the sky and the sea, and the rest of the gorgeous view of Jump City. Aidan sighed, and then curled up slightly so that she was hugging her knees. Aqualad turned his head to look at her. He grinned. Aidan noticed him starring and put her head down and blushed. She looked over at him, and smiled. Aqualad's grin softened and he smiled back at her. They starred at each other for a moment, and then Aqualad raised an arm and put it around her shoulders. She scooted over closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

Aidan giggled softly; Aqualad chuckled. She looked up at him and smiled even wider. The couple sat there for a moment in complete silence, just sitting there looking into each others' eyes.

"Hey Aidan," Aqualad said breaking the silence.

"Hmm?" She replied.

"You're-you're really something special," he stuttered slightly. Aidan giggled. She sat up straighter and looked him in the eyes, putting her arms around his neck. Aqualad blushed a little bit, and smiled at her. He leaned forward, so that his lips almost met hers. Aidan giggled again.

"You know what?" he started.

"What?" Aidan said with a laugh.

"I…I love you," He said, grinning like an idiot.

Aidan's eyes widened. "I love you too," she said, also grinning like an idiot. The two leaned in slightly and kissed again.

Reviewsies. -

* * *

SBSPFreak1297: Hehe I'm going to bring him back in the next chapter, I just thought everyone wanted to hear (or read) some major fluff. I had fun.

* * *

DuplicatePenNameHere: Well I hope you got the fluff you wanted lol. There's enough there to last at least a week, but there will be more I'm sure. Heheh and Yeah I really liked that scene too…it made me giggle like a little school boy O.o Anyway…uh…keep reviewing lol. And that line worked out very well, and I thank you for it. –tips hat- 


	11. Chapter 11

Here it is finally, the much awaited…

Chapter 11

The newly formed Titans couples sat on the couch. Aidan and Aqualad sat cuddled next to each other in complete silence, just enjoying the moment. A knock on the door interrupted their cute little moment. Robin groaned, and got up from sitting next to Raven, holding hands. Raven smiled as she watched him walk to the door.

"Hot Spot!" Robin exclaimed as he opened the door.

"Hey," Hot Spot grinned. He was in his powered down form.

"Hey, come in," Robin invited.

Hot Spot thanked him and walked in. He paused as he got to the couch. His eyebrows raised as he saw Aidan.

"Who're you?" He asked.

Aidan turned around to see a new face looking at her.

"Uh…Aidan?" She said.

"She's new to the team," Robin explained. "She has fire powers like you, you two would get along." Hot Spot grinned at her.

"Nice to meet you," He said, holding out a hand. Aidan shook it and smiled back. She then sat back down, this time on Aqualad's lap. The two smiled at eachother, and Aqualad wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed Aidan on the cheek. Hot Spot raised his eyebrows again at this scene, and then shrugged and sat down on the couch, taking the available seat next to Bumble Bee, who was sitting next to Cyborg. (A/N: this might get kinda messy…)

The doorbell rang again. The team looked around. Robin shrugged and got up to answer it again.

"Uh…can I help you?" he said to the girl standing in the doorway. She was quite a site, with short, straight, white hair and whiter skin. Her magenta eyes were clearly visible through her plastic, black-framed glasses. Robin thought that the girl must have been an albino.

"I'm looking for Aidan," the albino girl said with a grin. Even though she was somewhat odd looking, Robin still had to admit that she was very pretty. Robin spun around to look at the couch.

Aidan had already jumped off of Aqualad and was running towards the door screaming happily.

"Rainy!" Aidan exclaimed.

"Hi, sweetie," the girl, whose name was Rainy, said, sporting a very heavy British accent. Aidan ran up and embraced the girl, who was a good head taller than her, almost Starfire's height. Rainy laughed. She had a very pleasant, glittery laugh. The rest of the titans had come over by now.

"Mind introducing your friend?" Robin asked.

Aidan laughed. "This is Rainy…we went to school together."

"In England," Rainy added.

"I thought you were from Ireland?" Speedy asked.

"Originally, yes. I moved to England when I was about 10," Aidan told him.

"I see. So, Rainy. You have powers?" Robin asked her.

Rainy nodded.

"She can control weather," Aidan told the team.

Robin nodded and smiled. "Cool." Aidan dragged Rainy around and introduced her to the team, finally getting to Aqualad.

"And this," Aidan started.

"This is the guy!" Rainy asked. Aidan giggled.

"This is Aqualad…" she paused.

"You can say it," Aqualad laughed.

"My boyfriend," Aidan beamed. Rainy clapped her hands together and laughed.

"Congrats," Rainy said, shaking Aqualad's hand. Aqualad grinned at Aidan, who blushed and smiled back. Rainy giggled.

Bumble Bee and Rainy seemed to get along really well. Actually, the entire team loved her instantly, except for Starfire, who got a tad bit jealous when Speedy went to talk to her, lightly tapping her arm. Other than that, all of the Titans accepted Rainy instantly; they all found her extremely charming. And after Rainy went to clear things up with Starfire, telling her that he was talking about how much he loved his girlfriend, Starfire got along with her very well too.

"Rainy, care to stay the night?" Robin offered her after they had all gone out for pizza.

"Sure, sounds good," she smiled.

"I'm assuming you want to room with Aidan?" he asked; Aidan had just got her very own room in the titans' tower, after officially joining the team. Rainy nodded and smiled.

"And Hot Spot? You're staying too?" Robin asked, turning to him. Hot Spot nodded, looking at Aidan rather than Robin. (A/N: Awkward….) "Cool. You can room with whoever."

Hot Spot nodded again, still starring at Aidan.

_Later that night…._

Rainy and Aidan sat in Aidan's new bedroom, which was painted a sunny orange color and decorated with various fire-related things. The two girls sat casually chatting, and just catching up on what was new in their lives.

"Your boyfriend," Rainy started, "is drop-dead gorgeous." She smiled. "If I didn't love you so much I'd definitely go after him."

"And if I didn't love him so much," Aidan added with a laugh. Rainy laughed in agreement. "And yes…I agree. He's beautiful." Aidan swooned. Rainy laughed and squeezed her in the sides, making Aidan scream and jump about three feet back. Rainy lay down on the ground, laughing hysterically. Aidan grumbled and smacked her, and then the two girls just started laughing again. Someone knocked on Aidan's door.

"Come in," Aidan said through a laugh. The door opened and Raven walked in.

"Hey, Rae," Aidan grinned. Raven smiled at her.

"Starfire wants all the girls to come to her room…I dunno why…" Raven said quietly.

"Ok," Aidan said, getting up and motioning for Rainy to follow. The two friends followed Raven to Starfire's obnoxiously girly room and sat down on the floor, joining the circle made up of Starfire, BumbleBee, and Terra. Rainy, Aidan, and Raven joined them.

"Friends, I have summoned you all to my room to do the 'girl talk'," Starfire greeted them. Rainy laughed. Starfire blushed and grinned hesitantly at her.

"Where are you from, hun?" Rainy asked.

"She's…not from Earth," Raven told her. Rainy smiled at Starfire, who smiled back, more confidently this time.

"But, um, I thought we could do the talking about boys and things of that nature!" Starfire said, smiling brightly. Rainy got a sort of upset look on her face at the mention of boys. Aidan patted her on the shoulder.

Bumble Bee raised her eyebrows, "You alright there?" Rainy smiled grudgingly (A/N: ooo fancy word ).

"….Nah." Rainy said hesitantly.

"Aww, you wanna talk about it?" Bee asked. Rainy sighed.

"It's ok, you can tell them, they won't say anything," Aidan told her friend with a small smile. Rainy sighed again.

"Ok…so there was this boy…"

* * *

_Flashback_

_Rainy sat at a desk in her dorm room, books and notebooks, and pencils surrounding her. She heard a knock on the door._

_"Yeah?" she said. The doorknob fidgeted for a bit before it opened and Luke, her un-stable telekinetic boyfriend walked in. She smiled, "Hi Honey," she greeted him, standing up and walking towards him. Luke grinned evilly. Rainy raised her eyebrows._

_"You alright, hun?" Luke laughed a bit, and then nodded. "Good," Rainy said, smiling flirtatiously at him. Luke sat down on Rainy's bed, and motioned for her to sit next to him. She smiled and sat down; he put his arms around her waist and kissed her. Rainy giggled at first and then kissed him back. He was being awfully forceful, Rainy thought as she kissed her boyfriend of 9 months. _

_Before she knew it, Luke was on top of her on her bed, kissing her harder. Rainy opened her eyes, and pulled away from the kiss. _

_"Luke…you're scaring me," she told him. Luke just grinned more wildly, and leaned in for another kiss. She slapped him lightly._

_"Get off me," she told him. Luke paid no attention to her and continued to kiss her. _

_"Luke! Get off!" She said, pushing him off of her. Luke landed on the ground with a thud. _

_"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Rainy yelled at him._

_"Uh…" Luke paused, scratching his head. "wha-how'd I get here?" _

_"You know damn well how you got here!" Rainy said, throwing a pillow at his head. _

_"Listen…Rainy…we need to talk…" he started._

_"Oh, so you come in here, continue to snog me when I tell you to stop, then pretend like you have no idea what's going on, and now you want to talk!"_

_"Rainy…what're you talking about?" Rainy shook her head at him angrily and threw another pillow. _

_"If that's how you're gonna be then fine!" Luke said, throwing his arms up and getting onto his feet. "That's it. I'm done." _

_"Luke!" Rainy said. "Don't take this out on me, it's not my fault if you can't control your powers!" Luke shook his head angrily and tackled her onto the bed. Rainy screamed as she hit her head off of the headboard. _

_"Luke! Stop!" Luke's eyes glowed white as books and other school supplies flew around the room. Rainy shoved him off of her again, and punched him in the stomach. He growled angrily and punched her in the face, knocking her glasses off._

_

* * *

_

"I was in the hospital for 2 weeks after that fight," Rainy said sadly. Aidan hugged her. Rainy sighed. BumbleBee's jaw dropped. She immediately scooted over to Rainy and embraced her.

"Oh my God…you poor thing," Bee said, still hugging the albino.

"I'm guessing you guys broke up?" Terra said, sounding kind of scared at the story. Rainy nodded, as tears began to form in her magenta eyes.

"He came to visit me in the hospital, and ended it right then and there, saying that he was hurting me too much…all kinds of bullshit. Meh…. I really loved that kid too…" Rainy said, wiping her white face off on her black tank top.

"Boys are stupid," BumbleBee said, trying to comfort her. "There's plenty of others…not many single ones around here, but still." She ended with a smile. Rainy laughed.

"I don't think I'm ready for another boyfriend…. This was only 4 months ago," she told them. Several of the girls shook their heads.

"That…I believe the word is…'bastard'?" Starfire said. The other girls' jaws dropped at Starfire using the word. Raven shook her head and chuckled. Rainy smirked. All the others were rolling on the ground laughing. Starfire smiled shyly and blushed. Terra stopped laughing long enough to pat Starfire on the back for that one, and then started laughing again. Rainy laughed for a moment, and then looked at the floor sadly.

Bumble Bee sat next to her. "Don't worry about him…you're obviously too good for him." Rainy looked at the ground again and sighed.

"I 'unno…most guys I think find me a bit…intimidating…" Rainy trailed off.

"Why do you say that?" Terra asked. Rainy laughed.

"Well, just act like I'm completely normal looking," She said with a slight glare in Terra's direction; she sighed at Terra's slightly shocked face and looked down. "Sorry," she said. Terra nodded, and smiled at her.

"Well, hey. Raven's got purple hair and Starfire's an alien," Bumble Bee said cheerily. Raven and Starfire both looked up to give Bee a slightly disgruntled look. "What?" Bee asked, "I'm just trying to help the poor girl!" Raven scrunched up her nose at her. Bee laughed.

"Yes…but still. They both blend in pretty well…. And I mean…I just _don't,_" Rainy finished. "You walk down the street and can immediately pick me out because I'm this tall, glowing white…_thing._"

"Well…you're a _pretty_ tall, glowing, white thing," Terra told her. Rainy shook her head. "Although you do need to eat some donuts or something…you and Aidan both. Eat some food…" Terra told them. The two friends laughed quietly.

"And this is coming from Terra," Raven added.

"We…we met in an anorexia clinic…" Aidan told them. Bee's jaw dropped as she glared at them both.

"I thought you said you knew each other from school!" She yelled.

"We do. But we met first…in an anorexia clinic," Aidan said. BumbleBee smacked her lightly, and then smacked Rainy lightly also.

"Bad! No! Go eat! Now!" she commanded. The two tried to control their laughter. They looked at eachother and could control it no longer; they both burst into laughter. "I'm serious!" Bee said. Rainy and Aidan continued laughing. Several of the others had joined in their laughter too by now, and finally Bee joined in at last. The group of girls all sighed at the same time when they stopped laughing. Some of them let out a quiet giggle.

"Ya know…the topic really wasn't funny at all," Terra pointed out. Bee chuckled.

"No, it's not," she said. Rainy and Aidan sighed simultaneously. They looked at each other and smiled. Raven's communicator went off, and they heard Robin's voice through it.

"Raven…the guys want all you girls to join us in the living room…again…" he said. Raven smiled.

"Be right down," she told him. Robin nodded and Raven turned her communicator off. The girls nodded at her and they all walked down to join the boys.

"What do you guys want?" Bee said as the group of 6 girls walked into the living room. Robin sighed.

"I dunno…it was their idea…" he trailed off. Raven walked over to him and sat next to him on the couch. Robin grinned as she sat down, and put his arms around her waist and gave her a quick kiss. The rest of the girls sat by their boyfriends, except for Rainy who stood there awkwardly for a few seconds before being motioned over to take the available seat next to Aidan. Hot Spot grinned as he watched her walk by and sit next to her friend. Rainy caught Hot Spot looking at her and shot him a flirtatious smile. He grinned even wider at her. Aidan glanced back and forth between the two and laughed with her eyebrows raised. Rainy blushed and punched her in the side lightly. Hot Spot laughed; he was sitting in between Bumble Bee and Raven.

Beast Boy, sitting with his arm around Terra, spoke up suddenly.

"I thought you girls might enjoy playing some truth and dare," he grinned. Terra rolled her eyes.

"…Why?" Aidan asked.

"Wha-what?" Beast Boy said, sounding confused.

"Why do you want to play truth or dare? We already know who everyone likes," Aidan restated her question.

"Well, we have two new people," BB informed her. Aidan mimicked Terra and rolled her eyes. "And that's not _all _we're going to be asking people. Because last time we changed the rules." He added.

"Riiiight," Aidan said sarcastically.

"Anyway…Rainy's newest so why don't you start?" BB suggested, smiling at her. Rainy's very pale face took on an odd expression and she shrugged.

"Aidan, truth or dare?" she asked her friend.

"Dare," Aidan said calmly.

"Ok…uh…" Rainy shrugged, "I'm terrible at coming up with good dares…do the funky chicken…or something," Rainy trailed off. Aidan laughed, and then got up and did the funky chicken. Laughing, Aidan sat back down.

"Um…Cyborg, truth or dare?" Aidan asked him.

"Truth," he said.

"Pussy," Aidan muttered under her breath, "Ok…now you're part robot, so…" she laughed at what she was about to ask him, "What's all left of your human half?" (A/N: did you guys ever wonder that? Cuz I did…) she blushed. Cyborg's eyebrows raised, and he chuckled.

"That's…wow, Aidan. I didn't expect that coming from you," he said, as his girlfriend sat next to him huddled in the fetal position laughing hysterically.

"I'm asking for Bee's sake," Aidan added jokingly. Bee screamed and threw a pillow at her, still laughing herself to death.

Cyborg laughed again. "I still have my…er…_man hood. _If that's what you're wondering," he said awkwardly. Everyone laughed. Aidan nodded.

"Just thought I'd clear that up," she said.

Cyborg laughed. "BB, truth or dare?"

Beast Boy stopped laughing long enough to mutter, "Dare."

* * *

Ok. I'm ending chapter 11, it was getting too long ha. Ok.

Reviews.

* * *

DuplicatePenNameHere: Haha. Yeah, I 'unno I'm just sweet like that. It kinda took me a while to write this chapter, I had no idea where I was going with it. Some more of your lovely suggestions would be appreciated though

* * *

SBSPFreak1297: haha yeah I had fun writing the fluff too  Keep reviewing. 


End file.
